I Scream because Ice Cream
by keiz
Summary: Izuki Shun diminta untuk menemani adik sepupu Hyuuga Junpei —yang sekaligus merupakan orang yang disukainya membeli es krim. Terlintas pikiran konyol di benak pemuda bernomor punggung 5 itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya


Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's OC and plot are Shirayukeii's

Sebelumnya FF ini pernah dipost di blog pribadi dengan menggunakan tokoh member boyband dari Negara sebelah.

 _Sama seperti es krim yang sering kumakan._

 _Yang tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu kurasakan._

 _Seperti dirimu yang tidak pernah bosan untuk kupandang._

 _Kau Membuat hari-hariku berwarna seperti taburan permen di atas es krim._

 _Membuat pengalaman berkesan yang manis setiap bertemu denganmu._

 _Membuat hatiku meleleh saat melihat senyummu._

 _Kau adalah es krim favoritku._

@@@

Brak!

Astaga~ Suara apa itu? Ah, rupanya pintu kelas dibuka secara kasar dari luar. Berlebihan sekali. Padahal dengan mendorongnya saja pintu itu sudah terbuka. Tidak perlu menggunakan acara banting pintu seperti itu. Pintu adalah benda mati, bukan? Bagaimana jika ia mati lagi jika dibanting seperti itu. Oke, ini bodoh.

Kualihkan pandanganku kembali pada kekasihku. Hei. Jangan salah paham! Kekasihku yang kumaksud adalah benda persegi panjang berukuran 5 inch. Kalian sudah tau jawabannya, kan? Paling tidak benda ini selalu menemaniku dalam suka maupun duka. Dia tidak pernah mengomel ataupun marah ketika aku memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui. Aku sangat suka berbicara dengan benda mati. Gila? Silahkan jika kalian menganggapnya seperti itu. Aku mengakui jika aku gila. Tapi, hei! Aku peraih medali perak pada olimpiade matematika bulan lalu. Singkatnya aku ini si gila yang jenius. Hehe.

"Dimana Shirayuki Kei?!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara berat itu menyebut namaku. Suara yang sangat familiar untukku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Berusaha tidak peduli dan tetap berkencan dengan ponselku ini.

Brak!

Aku tersentak. Tantu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menggebrak mejamu? Tapi aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku. Ah~ suatu hari nanti kurasa aku harus mencoba untuk mengikuti audisi acting.

"Kei-san.." Panggilnya. Jika sudah begini, apa boleh buat. Kuangkat kepalaku. Menatap 'tersangka' yang sudah menggebrak mejaku.

Beberapa sekon kemudian aku tertawa. Seseorang yang kini di hadapanku dan memanggilku secara formal tadi adalah kakakku. Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" Tanyaku santai.

Ah, kalian bertanya kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nii-san'? Karena dia kakakku. Ah well, kami saudara jauh. Saat masih kecil aku selalu berlibur di Tokyo –di rumahnya. Namun sekarang aku benar-benar berada di Tokyo. Melanjutkan sekolah di kota besar ini, dan tinggal bersama keluarganya. Tentu saja dengan persetujuan orang tuaku.

Kulihat ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berucap.

"Berikan uangku!" Serunya.

Keningku berkerut. Apa maksudnya? Dia tiba-tiba datang, membanting pintu dan menggebrak mejaku. Hanya untuk meminta itu? Oi. Kau sudah membuat teman-temanku menjadi ketakutan, Hyuuga Junpei!

"Kau bisa mengirimku pesan untuk itu, Nii-san. Tidak perlu berlaga sok keren seperti tadi." Decakku malas. Ia hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya itu.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu. Tapi, apa kau sungguh tidak terkejut? Padahal aku melakukannya seperti ingin melabrakmu." Serunya. Lihat? Kurasa aku cocok menjadi aktris. Seperti idolaku, Yamazaki Kento. Kau tau dia kan? Jika kalian pernah langgangan menonton live action anime kalian pasti mengenalnya. Tidak, dia actor bukan aktris. Maafkan kebodohanku.

"Oi. Cepat berikan uangku. Aku tidak percaya ibu menitipkan semua uang jajanku kepadamu." Gerutunya. Dia benar. Bibi menitipkan uang saku Junpei Nii-san padaku karena Junpei Nii-san berangkat terlalu pagi hingga melupakan uangnya. Biasa, anak basket. Setiap pagi dan sepulang sekolah mereka harus latihan. Entah kenapa. Kadang aku berpikir apa mereka tidak lelah?

"Cepat, Shirayuki Kei!" Serunya gemas. Hahaha. Dengan segera kubuka dompet kesayanganku dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Lalu menyodorkannya kepada manusia yang notabenya adalah kakak sepupuku ini.

"Kau tidak mengurangi jumlahnya, kan?" Tanya Junpei Nii-san sambil memincingkan sebelah matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku akan melakukannya nanti. Tapi kau sudah terlanjur memintanya." Kataku santai.

"Oi!"

"Aku bercanda, Nii-san. Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih, bukankah seharusnya kau membelikanku sesuatu?" Aku mengerlingkan sebelah mataku.

Dan ia hanya mendengus kecil.

"Baiklah baiklah. Apa yang kau minta?"

Mataku berbinar ketika Junpei Nii-san mengatakannya. "Es krim!"

"Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan membelikanmu es krim."

Kulirik arloji berwarna putih yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah lima belas menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan sudah lima belas menit pula aku menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

Menunggu? Tentu saja menunggu Junpei Nii-san.

Banyak presepsi muncul di kepalaku. Junpei Nii-san melupakan janjinya, atau Junpei Nii-san sengaja bersembunyi agar tidak bertemu denganku, atau jangan-jangan Junpei Nii-san sudah pulang terlebih dahulu untuk menghindariku?

Jika itu benar terjadi aku akan mematahkan tulangmu, Hyuuga Junpei!

Ugghh~ Entah kenapa aku sangat menginginkan es krim hari ini. Cuaca yang sangat panas mungkin? Ah, tidak juga. Bisa dibilang aku ini penggila es krim. Dan hari ini aku belum makan satu es krim pun. Itu sukses membuatku tidak tenang. Aku tau ini aneh. Tapi ini kenyataan.

"Hyuuga Junpei menyebalkan!"

"Kei"

Aku segera menoleh ke belakang begitu aku merasa namaku terpanggil. Terlihatlah visual seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat. Kalian salah jika mengira ia adalah kakakku. Sangat salah.

Dia adalah Izuki Shun. Teman baik Junpei Nii-san sejak kecil. Teman satu tim Junpei Nii-san dalam basket. Teman satu kelas Junpei Nii-san. Dan…

Orang yang mencuri cinta pertamaku.

Izuki Shun. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki eagle eye yang sangat berperan pada permainan. Kebiasaannya adalah melawak dengan plesetan kata. Sebenarnya sangat tidak lucu. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tersenyum ketika dia melakukannya.

"Ada apa, Izuki Senpai?" Tanyaku bingung. Ya, seharusnya Junpei Nii-san yang kemari bukannya Izuki Senpai.

"Hyuuga sedang berlatih basket untuk kejuaraan minggu depan. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu membeli es krim."

Aku tersentuh. Ternyata Junpei Nii-san menepati janjinya. Tapi aku lebih tersentuh karena ia menyuruh Izuki Senpai yang menggantikannya. Untung saja bukan Koganei-Senpai, si pendek yang menyebalkan itu. Atau Kagami Taiga, lelaki menyebalkan yang selalu mengejekku.

Junpei Nii-san, aku menyayangimu.

"Kei?" Seru Izuki Senpai yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Ada apa, senpai?"

"Kau tidak suka aku yang menemanimu?"

Senpai! Kau bercanda? Aku sangat senang. Senang sekali malah. Jika bisa aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sungguh.

"Bukan begitu, senpai. Aku senang. Aku senang. Hehe. Ayo kita beli" Seruku dengan senyum termanis yang kupunya. Berharap Izuki Senpai akan terpikat oleh pesonaku. Oke ini berlebihan.

Deg!

Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana jantungku bisa normal ketika Izuki Senpai menggenggam tanganku erat?! Perlahan semburat merah mulai muncul di pipiku. Pipiku terasa panas!

"Kau suka es krim rasa coklat, kan?" Tanya Izuki Senpai ketika kami sudah sampai di sebuah kedai es krim dekat sekolah. Dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Tentu saja, tadi saat perjalanan kemari Izuki Senpai menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat erat. Entah, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang ia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Yang pasti aku merasa seperti terbang ke angkasa.

Izuki Senpai tersenyum lalu mendatangi kedai itu. Berbicara pada paman pemilik kedai dan memesan es krim coklat favoritku.

"Terima kasih, senpai." Seruku saat Izuki Senpai kembali membawa dua buah es krim. Untukku dan untuknya, tentu saja.

Kami kemudian berjalan ke utara. Bermaksud untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di sana. Untuk menikmati es krim kami.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali es krim?" Tanya Izuki Senpai memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang juga sedang menatapku. Kulayangkan senyuman tipis ke arahnya.

"Es krim itu manis dan dingin. Terkadang jika aku sedang frustasi, pelarianku adalah es krim karena es krim dapat membuat pahitnya kejadian yang aku alami menjadi manis dan dapat mendinginkan kepalaku."

"Tapi es krim cepat meleleh."

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini, "Es krim memang lebih enak jika dia meleleh."

"Ya. Dan es krim-mu sedang meleleh sekarang."

Mataku membulat saat Izuki Senpai menjilat es krim-ku yang sedang meleleh. Es krim-ku yang turun dari singgasananya melewati cone itu. Kukatakan sekali lagi. Es krim-ku! Kalian tau? Es krim-ku!

"Kurasa es krim-mu hampir habis. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikanmu es krim lagi."

Aku tersenyum malu saat Izuki Senpai sudah beranjak. Bayangan itu masih tergambar jelas di otakku. Ketika bibirnya menyentuh permukaan es krim-ku. Astaga, kurasa aku akan gila. Dengan cepat kulahap potongan cone yang tersisa itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Izuki Senpai datang dengan membawa sebuah es krim. Bukan es krim cone seperti sebelumnya. Kini sebuah es krim dengan cup.

"Kau tidak membeli untuk dirimu sendiri, senpai?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah puas hanya dengan satu es krim. Hahaha."

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak makan es krim sendirian dan ia hanya duduk menemaniku. Aku juga ingin membelikannya.

Tapi… ini uang Junpei Nii-san. Bisa patah tanganku jika sampai rumah sore ini.

Aku terdiam saat es krim-ku sudah habis. Tepatnya setelah menelan sesendok es krim itu. Mata bulatku meneliti setiap celah di dalam cup itu.

Sebuah tulisan terpampang jelas di sana. Bukan merk es krim itu. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi..

'Kei, kau mau jadi pacarku?'

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang ditulis di sebuah kertas berwarna pink dan dilapisi plastik. Dan aku sangat tau siapa pemilik tulisan ini.

"Kei?"

Aku memandang Izuki Senpai yang sedang menatapku lekat.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"S-senpai…"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, Kei. Sejak kau tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja perempuan yang sangat cantik. Kau tahu kan dulu kau sering bermain ke Tokyo dan yah, aku selalu bersama Hyuuga dan begitulah dan begitu.. ano.. etto.. begitulah"

Izuki senpai, apa yang itu termasuk plesetanmu?

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tentu saja aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Izuki Shun! Itu yang selalu kuharapkan selama tiga tahun ini. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

"AKU MAU. AKU SANGAT MAU, IZUKI SENPAI!" Teriakku tanpa sadar. Aku tidak peduli jika seseorang mendengarku. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

-END-


End file.
